A Bullet in the Gun
by HanBanana
Summary: Tony gets roped into the battle against the Decepticons.
1. Early Morning Wake up Call

**Hey Everyone! This is my first attempt writing a story, so please don't rip me to shreds if I get something wrong ;) Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or Transformers characters**

The sand swept on for miles. He had been walking for hours, and every step he took was becoming harder and harder. The sand acted like glue, preventing him from going further. Just as he thought he couldn't go further, a shape appeared on the horizon. He began waving his hands frantically, and sank to his knees overjoyed. As the object grew larger and closer, Tony realized it was them, and his joy soon turned to fear. They had found him, amongst miles of desert.

"Tony Stark." Said an unrecognizable person. "You thought you could escape the Ten Rings. Well, you thought wrong." And with this, he pulled out a gun with a single bullet in it, putting it to Tony's head.

"I thought my escape was pretty good if you ask me." Tony tried to act like he didn't care a gun was put to his forehead, but they both knew he did.

The man pulled the trigger, and watched with a horrid grin as the great Tony Stark sank to the ground in a pool of blood.

Tony Stark woke covered in cold sweat, shaking violently, repressing the urge to shout for Pepper. She had been up late enough this week calming him after his nightmares and night terrors. He slowly sat up and checked his clock. 3:30 am. He hadn't been asleep an hour. Tony got out of bed and wandered over to the window. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. While he was awake, he was fine, but when he closed his eyes, the fear and pain he kept repressed came out to haunt him with grueling nightmares. The great Tony Stark, the billionaire inventor and the man behind Iron Man diminished to nothing more than a scared kid when sleep swept over him.

Tony leaned against the window watched the dark sea that crashed below his house. Outside was dark, the sky clouded and black. Inside his room was lit by the soft glow of his arc reactor. Tony closed his eyes, and pictured the look on the man's face before he was shot. The grimace made his blood run cold, and his stomach fall into an ever deepening pit.

Tony walked away from the window, and headed towards the kitchen absent mindedly tapping the faceplate of the arc reactor. His mind was still reeling, and it was obvious he wasn't going to sleep again. Tony grabbed a soda from the fridge, and walked downstairs to his workshop. He turned on the lights, and took a sip of soda before setting it down on the corner of one a table. "Jarvis, you up?"

"Always sir. A computer can never get any sleep around here."

"Good. I'm gonna be making some changes to the Mark 3 suit." Tony grabbed the television remote, and turned on the tv. The local news was on, and the news reporters were blabbing on about stuff no one cared about. Tony set the remote down, positive there was nothing better on. He walked over to the Mark 3 suit and lifted the suit, with difficulty, to the table. The news soon became louder with alarms of breaking news. "Jarvis." Tony said while he searched the toolbox for a screwdriver, "What are they talking about?"

"It appears sir, that robots are attacking downtown Los Angelous."

"What do you mean Jarvis." said Tony, dropping the screwdriver he had been holding, as he rushed over to turn up the tv's volume.

_This__ is __Trish __Calloway __here __reporting __live __from__ downtown __LA, __where __large __robots__ are__ attacking. __There __appears __to __be __4, __no __5 __of __them __and... __AHHHH! __RUN! _The camera went blank.

Tony watched in awe as the last clip of the video played, showing the news reporter and crew running in terror as fireballs erupted. As he watched this, the power flickered off.

"Rerouting to back-up power."

**So, how was it? Not too bad hopefully! Please review!**


	2. Megatron

**Hey, here's chapter 2, enjoy.**

**clarification: the unidentified character speaking is Jarvis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Iron Man or Transformers characters**

The dark void was filled with a deafening silence as it took a few minutes to turn the back-up power on. As soon as the florescent lights of his workshop flickered back on, Tony rushed to get the Iron Man suit ready. "Jarvis, are you all set up?

"Of course sir."

"Get the suit ready. We're gonna go blow up some robot ass." Tony said as he stepped onto the suiting platform. He stood still as machines fitted the suit, then waited impatiently as Jarvis set up the internal systems. "Ready Jarvis?"

"Whenever you are sir."

"Let's check this out" He said, and just as he was going to fly out, Pepper came down.

"Where do you think you're going Tony?" Pepper said unhappily, arms crossed over her chest and a frown covering her face. "I wake up at 3 in the morning to explosions and power outages, and you're going out in your suit?"

"Um, can't talk now Pepper. Kinda have to go save a city... or at least attempt to" and with that, Tony flew out of the workshop and into the pitch black night, leaving Pepper to simmer down.

"Jarvis, can you by any chance give me an update on what's going on downtown?" Tony said, but as soon as he spoke, another explosion rang out from below him. "Nevermind. What am I going against here Jarvis?"

"These robots appear to be other-worldly. The smallest is double the size of what Obadiah's robot was, but these seem to be moving on their own accord."

Tony watched as fireballs erupted below him, tearing apart the steel guts of buildings. He shot down and landed on the ground mere feet from the robot's large steel foot. "Jarvis, friend or foe?"

"I do not know sir, let me get you onto their radio frequency."

"Great, wonderful." Tony evaded the tin can's footsteps as he waited for Jarvis. He heard a click, then another heard another voice come on over his speakers.

"Who is this? How did you get on this channel?" asked the voice in a raspy tone.

"I just wanted to ask if you are a friend or a foe." Tony replied as he floated up, trying to find the origin of the voice.

"Well, it depends if you want to take over the Earth, of leave this wretched planet and it's pathetic race." said the voice.

Tony saw the robot talking, and flew over to it. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're a foe..." The robot was the size of a 3 story home. The silver that it was plated in was covered in scratches, and the present glass was shattered. It reached out with a massive machine driven hand, and grabbed Tony just as he tried to escape.

"If I'm the foe, then I can kill you." It snarled.

"At least tell me your name before you killed me!" Tony shouted out with mock terror.

"Megatron." It said, then began to crush the suit, with Tony inside it.

"Activate flares." Tony said. He'd get out of this like he did with Obadiah. Easily. The flares did exactly what he thought they would do, create an electric spark, but this just caused the robot, Megatron, to tighten his hold. "Jarvis, revert power to just the arc." He waited as the power loaded, then let out a huge explosion. Megatron, out of surprise, let go of Tony, so he got out of there and flew up as high as he could, then watched as Megatron forgot about him, and returned to fighting the other robots. Tony saw the army pull up in their hummers and tanks, and the air force streaked overhead. He listened to their radio frequency, and heard them say that there were 6 hostiles in the area. Tony did a quick head check, and saw there was only 5, but soon saw an overly marked jet fly over, then quickly change into another robot. "Shit." Tony said as he flew to the ground in front of a hummer. The army guards jumped out, and pointed their guns at Tony, but half pulled their guns down once they realized it was him. He looked at each of them, and saw that the ones that dropped arms were indeed army soldiers, but the ones that kept their guns up had uniforms on that were much more armored and techy than the army.

"Tony! What the hell are you doing?" Tony turned to see the disapproving look of Rhodey. Another explosion rang out, followed by the weirdest noise Tony had ever heard. The explosion knocked Tony out of the air and onto his butt in front of the soldiers. _Not my day._ "Nevermind talking now Tony, we've got to get these things down." Rhodey dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"If you couldn't tell, I can't, no one can go hand to hand with these guys. Beating Obadiah was hard enough, but these robots are 3 times the size of him at least!" As if by command, 3 of the robots up and left, leaving the rest walking over in shambles.

Tony hopped to his feet, ready to evade the walking tin cans that were walking over.

"They left with what they came for." said the tallest one, a blue and red flame covered robot. Standing behind him was an all black robot, heavily armored and loaded with crazy weaponry, and next to him stood a black and yellow robot, with what appeared to be wings on his back.

Rhodey saw the awe cross Tony's face, and walked over to him. "Tony, this is the N.E.S.T. team."


End file.
